The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventor(s), to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Low power consumption and response times are important requirements in today's mobile device market. With the increasing popularity of mobile devices such as smart phones, tablet devices, etc. which are capable of handling various computation tasks, battery life has become a major differentiating factor. In order to provide efficiency in power usage (and hence in battery life), these devices provide a suspend feature which will minimize power consumption by putting the device into a low power (e.g., sleep or hibernation) mode when it is not being used. At the same time, these devices also provide a resume process which will take the device out of low power mode and put it into its original state as quickly as possible.